Proposal
by Joanther
Summary: After four years of dating and living together, one day Kaiba called Jounouchi into his office and asked for the repayment of his debt.


**Proposal**

.

.

.

(re-uploaded)

Write by _Joanther_

Fandom: Yugioh

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. These characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Rating: K+

Genres: Humor, Romance

Pairing: Kaiba/Jounouchi (established)

Beta Reader: roseofnoonvale

Summary:

_After four years of dating and living together, one day Kaiba called Jounouchi into his office and asked for the repayment of his debt._

A/N: It was a pure humor I wrote based on a dream I had a month ago. I hope you find my story to be funny. :))

-o0o-

Jounouchi pushed open the huge wooden door in front of him hesitantly. He had a strange feeling when Kaiba called him into his office room in the Kaiba's mansion. Normally Kaiba didn't allow anyone, including Mokuba and him, to enter this room except in emergency cases, which still never happened. He hoped if he had done something wrong that made Kaiba call him into this room, it would not be something really bad.

Still, he wondered why Kaiba called him into this room. Even after four years of being together, and the two becoming very close, sometimes Jounouchi still did not understand the way his beloved brunet was thinking. The only thing he could tell was that Kaiba was a really complicated person.

Jounouchi entered the room. The first thing he saw was the brunet sitting at his desk but he was not doing anything. Kaiba sat there, arms crossed over the desk, while rolling his eyes. He stopped moved his eyes when he noticed Jounouchi's presence, but his face was different than the normal calm expression he had every day before. If Jounouchi didn't know anything, he would think Kaiba was nervous.

But Kaiba would never be nervous, right?

"You came!" was all Kaiba has used to greet Jounouchi.

"Ah uhm, yeah?" Jounouchi nodded in worry. He tried to read his lover's thoughts, but failed. The brunet was remaining blank faced; his blue eyes were looking at Jounouchi. "Did I do something wrong? Or did something bad happen?"

He heard Kaiba swallowed, as if he was trying to say something pretty hard for him to say. The young CEO stood up and walked toward Jounouchi, who was standing in the middle of the room. It was the first time Jounouchi noticed there was a folder in Kaiba's arm, which he passed to Jounouchi.

"What's this?" Jounouchi asked but didn't wait for Kaiba's respond and opened the folder. The first thing that caught his eyes was a large amount of number, but the next thing shocked him the most. It was a title lying proudly on the surface in the middle of paper: _The cost Jounouchi Katsuya has to pay in last four years._

Jounouchi stared at it in disbelief. Four years ago after Kaiba and him let the other knew their own feeling and became an item, Kaiba found out Jounouchi was living alone and convinced him to move in with him at Kaiba's mansion. At first Jounouchi refused, but Kaiba did everything to make the blond have to give in and moved in with him. And then, the payment. Jounouchi said that he didn't want to count all on Kaiba and he wanted to give Kaiba his money to pay for everything he had shared here. Kaiba refused to take any money Jounouchi gave him, said that he didn't need Jounouchi's money because to Kaiba it was an insult. And now, after four years of being together, Kaiba asked him to payment? Did he regret that he has spent too much money for Jounouchi and now he wanted it back? Or, did he finally realize he felt bored of Jounouchi and wanted to break up with him?

But, Ra, had he spent that much money in over last four years? It was really a huge amount that Jounouchi knew he couldn't have enough to pay back to Kaiba. He never knew everything he had used was this expensive.

"... Seto? Do I have to pay you for all of this money?" Jounouchi asked, his voice only a little louder than a whisper. His eyes refused to look at Kaiba but were glued on the paper. He felt a sharp pain of betrayal but didn't know how to make the pain disappear. Kaiba and he were still in a lovey-dovey mood and all yesterday, weren't they? Until yesterday, Jounouchi had a feeling that he was a happiest person in this planet, and now everything was ruined. Come to think of it, he had seen Kaiba look spaced out a few days ago but he just thought it was because Kaiba was stressed out from his work. "I don't think I have enough money for it..." he said weakly.

"Really, Katsuya?" Kaiba went close to Jounouchi and whispered into his ear. His voice was emotionless. "Then I assume you have to pay me in a different way."

Jounouchi shivered. What did Kaiba plan to do with him when he knew Jounouchi couldn't pay him back?

"You know," Kaiba continued. "I can show you how to make it so there is no need to pay me back."

Jounouchi hesitantly looked at Kaiba. Was he trying to tell him they should break up? Maybe Kaiba was tired of him and now using the debt as an excuse to get rid of Jounouchi? But when his eyes met Kaiba, he still could see the passion of love and longing in his blue eyes. Did he misread it all the time? Perhaps the way Kaiba used to look at him wasn't love as Jounouchi has thought but something else. He felt another sharp pain shot through his body. "Tell me," he demanded quietly; his eyes broke the contact with the blue eyes and stared at his shoulder, expected the next words Kaiba would say.

"Your debt is under Kaiba's account," Kaiba said, one hand on Jounouchi's shoulder. His voice was light and seductive. "If you become a Kaiba, then you don't need to pay for it anymore."

Hazel eyes went wide as he looked at Kaiba's face and stared at him in surprise. "Did you just say what I think you did?"

"I hope so," Kaiba smiled at him, eyes rolling uncertainly. "So, will you agree to become a Kaiba? Then you don't have to pay your debt to me anymore."

"I can't believe it," Jounouchi laughed, every depressed thing inside his head immediately had disappeared. "Seto. It's the most heart attacks causing proposal I have ever heard. You scared me to death."

"Can I take that as 'yes', Katsuya?" The young CEO's asked, as his arms wrapped around his lover's waist.

"It's a bloody hell 'yes'," the smaller teen nodded and said cheerfully. He hugged the brunet back. "Still, your proposal freaked me out. I never knew I had used that large amount of your money in the last four years. What's if you asked me to pay you back by some other ways? I don't want to guess."

"Don't worry. I put the large amount only to make sure you would say 'yes'," Kaiba said, and tightened his embrace.

"Does it mean the amount you tell me is not the real amount I have spent of your money?"

"Did I just say that?"

"Yes."

"Mm..."

.

.

.

_**-End-**_


End file.
